Evangeline
by Syanra
Summary: After many years, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have adopted a little girl and have a happy marriage. But will everybody be accepting of the life they built together? Title is subject to change.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

I was exercising on my treadmill when it happened. I was running at eight miles an hour with a three percent incline (I'm an Auror; you have to stay in shape.) when there was a sound of shattering glass that came from my daughter's room upstairs. I immediately jumped off the treadmill and nearly fell to the ground; when you get off one of those things, you feel weightless for a bit. However, I regained my balance promptly and rushed up the stairs, skipping a step every so often. I was at the top soon enough and, even though I was desperate for a breath of air, I pushed myself to run towards my daughter's closed, pink bedroom door. I didn't even bother to knock and pushed the door open. Her dresser had been shoved against the door, as if someone was preventing my entrance to the room. I jostled my way in. I gaped at the man, who help my whimpering and terrified daughter. Her eyes wandered to me and I swore, I hadn't seen that terror in someone's eyes since the Battle of Hogwarts, 1998.

After a moment of stunned silence, I met the man's eyes. "Father?" I couldn't help but demand, hurt. I never, not even with all that I knew of him, thought he would be capable of harming a young child. I was looking at the man who had practically raised his three younger sisters.

"You're such a disappointment to me, my child," Father snarled. Evangeline wiggled in his grasp and reach her chubby little arms towards me, but as I reached to grab her, Father yanked her away.

My parenting instincts sank in about then and I growled at Father. "You put Angie down! She hasn't done a single thing to you!" I walked up to him, but he held Angie out the window.

"Why should I feel sorry for this little filthy brat?" Father spat as Angie dangled and cried. "I don't believe there's a single, miniscule drop of magic in her filthy blood. So why should she live in this family?"

"So? She's _adopted_! I don't give a rat's arse if she has magic in her or not. She's my child."

"Well, of _course_ she's adopted. It's not like _you _could have a child with him!"

"Give me my child!"

"Why should I?" Father asked, pulling her out from the window.

"She-she's only five years old. She was born mute and became deaf in a car accident that killed her mother and father when she was only eight months old."

"I don't give a rat's arse," Father mimicked. "So what if the child had a rotten beginning? That doesn't mean I care. Maybe she should have a rotten _end _too, shouldn't she?"

My hands curled into tightly clenched fists. "Put. Angie. Down!"

"I think I'm good," Father responded with a smirk. Before my mind could register what happened next, everything went black.

* * *

**_Hours Later * * *_**

* * *

When I woke later, I was in a hospital bed. I slowly tried to sit up, but a firm and familiar hand pressed against my chest and pushed me back down on my bed. I looked up, then avoided my husband's gaze. I felt like I had failed as a parent.

After a moment of silence, he asked. "What happened?"

My heart sunk and tears filled to the brim of my eyes. "M-my father took her." I could not believe that I was about to cry like a baby.

His warm hand grasped my cool, shaking one. "We're going to get Evangeline back. I promise you. I'm not going to sleep a wink until I find her and your bastard of a father. That I swear."

"I have complete faith in you, but I'm coming along."

"As soon as you're healed," he murmured, grasping my hand.

I smiled slightly at him, relieved he wasn't mad at me for letting Father get away with our baby girl. Harry forgave me, but I don't believe I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

* * *

_Dream * * *_

* * *

_A small child with long, wavy chestnut hair and natural almond highlights rattle the chains that restrained her tiny little arms against the wall, sobbing her big, chocolate-blue eyes out hysterically._

"_It's no use," the cold, sharp voice snarled as the man paced in front of thechild, disregarding the fact that she was mute and deaf. He slapped the palm of his pale white hand against her cheek when she didn't quiet her cries. The sting of the slap startled the child; she had never been harmed by her parents on purpose. There was once when Harry had dropped her against the kitchen's tiled floor when she was three, but even at a young age, she had understood that it had been an accident._

_Evangeline now just glared into the gray orbs of Lucius Malfoy's eyes, now cynical of his intentions. The slap he gave her had sent her into a defensive state. Besides, she had often watched _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit _with Harry before; she knew what kind of men were out there and what tragic things happened to some children her age,_

_Lucius Malfoy started to approach the girl with a long, leather whip in one hand and table salt in his other. His face sported his heavy, trademark Malfoy smirk._

* * *

_End Dream * * *_

* * *

I woke with a start and clutched at my heart. Did this dream mean anything? It wasn't like I was a _demigod_.(Angie loves books. Especially _Percy Jackson_ and any history books.) I was Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter. married to Harry Malfoy-Potter. Father of Evangeline Katherina Malfoy-Potter. (her old last name had been Dixon-Grey.) I was the Pureblood (and disowned) son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I had _no _godly blood in me. So, if I wasn't a demigod, my dreams meant nothing, right?

Then why did my dream about Angie and Father feel so real?

* * *

**_A/N: So this is my first try at a Draco and Harry. It was written mostly for a friend, I guess. Please review. I'd really appreciate it._**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Seven Years Ago_

* * *

About three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron. He had tried numerous relationships - Astoria Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass. Hell, even Merlin awful Pansy Parkinson. He was being pressured to marry as quickly as possible by his parents. So he could carry on the family. Honestly, Draco didn't give two cares in the world about anyone romantically.

Well, there was one person who he fell in love with, in his sixth year. The only person who had tried to talk him out of killing Dumbledore. Harry Potter. Potter had been kind to him that year and only Merlin knew why.

"Malfoy?" a kind voice asked, pulling Draco out from his thoughts and regrets. He glanced up from his Firewhiskey and there stood none other than Hermione Granger.

"Granger?" he inquired in the same tone. "What are you doing here? Why are you speaking to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Malfoy. Is your head so far up your arse you won't talk to me even after Harry, Ron, and I saved your life in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, no. I just didn't expect you, or Harry, or Weasley to ever be kind to me, with what I put you all through at Hogwarts."

Hermione stiffened and looked him in the eyes. "You called me Granger earlier. You just called Ronald - my fiancè, by the way so don't say anything bad about him, Weasley. Why is it you called Harry, 'Harry' and not Potter?"

"It was a -uh - a slip of the tongue."

"You're lying, Draco."

"So what if I am?"

"Draco," Hermione dropped her voice low, "are you in love with Harry?"

"That's completely absurd, Granger! You wait until my father hears about these wild accusations!" Draco hissed.

"And when was the last time you spoke to your father, Draco?"

Draco looked away. "The war," he muttered miserably. "I'm not the boy I used to be, Hermione. I have changed. I am ashamed of what I once was. I hurt many people in hopes of pleasing my father. But all I am is a disappointment in his eyes," Draco explained bitterly, taking a swig of his Firewhiskey. "He's ashamed that I haven't already settled down and married a respectable Pureblood witch."

"You're only twenty, for Merlin's sake!" she sympathized, taking a seat next to him.

"Can I get you anything to drink, ma'am?" Tom, the pub man, asked.

"No, I'm fine. I would just like to talk to my friend."

"Thank you Hermione. For understanding."

"I think you should talk to Harry Draco. He never told Ron, but he did have a crush on you his fifth year."

"Did he?"

Hermione scrambled an address down on a napkin. "Visit him soon, okay?

Draco, surprising them both, stood up and gave Hermione a warm, friendly hug. It was an even greater surprise when she hugged back. "I'll visit him."

* * *

Hermione was arriving home from work the next day when she noticed her husband to be glaring at her. Confused, she asked, "what's wrong, Ronald, Love?"

"Bloody Hell. You're going to act like you don't know what's wrong. For the smartest witch of my age, you're a horrible liar."

"Ronald, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"It's all over the Bloody Daily Prophet, Hermione! You and Malfoy? You think being at the Leaky Cauldron would be sneaky? You think you would have privacy there?"

"Ronald, Draco and I-"

"So he's Draco to you now? I can't believe you, Hermione."

"There's nothing going on between us, Ronald, I promise!"

Letting anger gain control of him, Ron slapped Hermione across the face. "LIAR! Don't you dare lie to me when I already know the truth!"

"I'm not lying," Hermione sobbed, cupping her cheek.

Ron froze at the sight of Hermione cowering in fear of him. "Hermione..I'm sorry..I don't..I-"

"There's nothing going on between us, Ronald. And if you don't trust me… I don't think I can marry you." Without another word, she left the kitchen and packed her things, Ron too afraid of losing control to stop her.

* * *

With shaky hands, Draco Malfoy double checked the address of the house to the one Hermione had written on a napkin. As soon as he triple checked that it matched, he knocked on the door with sweaty, shaky hands. No sooner after he knocked, Harry answered the door. He looked mighty angry. However, when he saw it was Draco, Draco could see his expression soften immensely.

"I thought you were Ron," Harry explained, stepping aside to let Draco in. As Draco stepped through the front door, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to her cheek. "He saw what Rita Skeeter had to say about you two meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, and he did not take it well."

"What in the name of Merlin's beard did she say?"

"A bunch of shit. But to sum it all up, she said Hermione was cheating on Ron with you. And that she wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to you."

"She wrote your address because she...she wanted me to speak with you about something."

"What could it have been?"

"I'll tell you later," Draco whispered. He pointed to the couch where Hermione was at. "But, it looks like she's about to knock out."

Harry picked up his best friend and gingerly carried her to her bed.

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Harry were sitting on the porch swing under the stars.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco asked, averting his attention from the stars.

"I liked you in my fifth year, then sixth year came and I despised you, but sitting with you here, now, I like it. I like you."

"Harry James Potter, you don't know how long i've waited to hear you say those words to me," Draco murmured, then he quickly risked a kiss on Harry's cheek. Before Harry could respond in any way, Draco bid him goodnight, then went back inside to bed.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry Harry and Draco seem kind of rushed. But I am also trying to hurry so I can get back to the present with Angie was quickly as possible for you guys. So please review.**_


End file.
